


it would take an eternity to break us

by kurooos



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dildos, Dom Diana, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Steve Trevor Lives, Steve Trevor doesn't die, Strap-Ons, Sub Steve Trevor, Subspace, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Diana and Steve Trevor have a very loving relationship, a passion that encompases both of them and leaves no spaces. They do not fuck, they make love.And love they do.





	it would take an eternity to break us

**Author's Note:**

> It has not even been two hours since I have just seen Wonder Woman and I have so many emotions.  
> The entire movie I could no stop thinking about how Diana would dom the hell out of Steve and I was already planning a plot until, you know... things happened (and I cried like a damn baby ;___;)  
> So I was like fuck that, Steve Trevor lives and him and Diana have a wonderful life together, okay? They deserve this.  
> Set in a time after the whole Wonder Woman movie! A little later on in the years but not too long, maybe a few months, a year?

Steve had whispered, “Diana” with so much longing, so much of his emotions that it sent his voice breaking in the silence between them.

“I thought I would never see you again,” he said, holding her face and gazing into her eyes as if he were searching for any lie, any proof that this would be an illusion.

Diana smiled softly, raised her own hands to cup his face. She remembered the first time she had done so, shocked at the prickling stubble on his face, chilled from the Themysciran water she had pulled him from.

But now, Steve was warm, soft, familiar. Illuminated by the soft firelight in the corner of the room.

“You scared me, Steve Trevor.” She said sternly, trying to hide her own tears and emotions from overflowing.

Telling him she had been scared was an understatement. She was heartbroken. She had never felt sorrow so strong in her life, only recently, when Antiope had died in her arms.

But when she believed Steve Trevor to have perished she was stuck in the ground, unable to hold him, unable to anything but watch the sky burst with orange flames.

Little had she’d known he parachuted to safety, bruised and bloodied on a field far away from the damage and havoc she had wrought.

She stared up at Steve, into his eyes that rivaled the color of her ocean’s waters, so blue, sparkling with light and warmth.

Steve closed his eyes, tears glistening on his eyelashes, this close she could feel his breath, feel his body tremble.

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

Diana felt her heart ache once more. She shook her head and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Do not be sorry.” She pleaded, silently asking for anything other than an apology.

“I love you.” Steve whispered instead, fixing his error. He looked upon her once more, thumbs brushing over her cheeks, fingertips eased into her hair.

Diana replied, “And I, you,” as she brought another hand around Steve’s waist, hugging him close.

Steve had not stopped shaking, shoulders trembling as were his hands. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he finally ducked his head and hid his face from Diana.

However, she was not going to be having any of it. She cupped his chin gently but firmly, demanding full attention as he brought his head up.

“I love you.” She said, making sure he knew, making sure he could hear it again. She knew it was what he was upset about, although upset was not the word she wanted to use. More like, impassioned.

His emotions were heartfelt and easily seen, shown with no shame to her in the comfort of closed doors and quiet rooms.

When she had found about Steve returning she had immediately taken him back to her room, locked the door, and hugged him close.

Steve didn’t say anymore, remained quiet the rest of the night.

He shared gentle kisses with Diana, listened to her soft tone as she told him she loved him. Over and over until he fell asleep in her arms, and she in his.

* * *

 

They made a life for themselves, had breakfast, got small jobs, swayed, danced, and did it all over again. Day after day.

It was a lovely month of being able to relax and be domestic.

Diana loved to read, any and every book she could get her hands on to learn. She loved to listen to Steve tell her stories and then explain when she did not understand.

She learned so much more about the man’s world than she had ever expected to. 

* * *

 

Diana also grew to knew so much more than her books on Themyscira could have told her. More about the world of sex and pleasure. Much more than her twelve volumes could.

Steve enjoyed teaching her, showing her. His hands were never rough, his lips were always soft, his movements always careful.

Diana enjoyed herself, enjoyed both the pleasure and the love she received. But eventually, she wanted to be the one to give.

Diana wanted to, not necessarily thank Steve, but to show him the same pleasures. To her it was only right, fair that they both received the same.

Coming to Steve and asking him to let her fuck him had been, quite something. Diana never imagined man to be able to undergo such quick coloration. Steve blushing was definitely something Diana found pleasure in. Both inside and out of the bedroom.

Steve was humble and most often reserved. Diana found that when she was more blunt with him, he was quick to fluster, quick to stutter on his words or try and find a way to explain what he needed to without turning red.

Diana found it endearing.

Now, she had sat over Steve on their bed, knees on either side of his waist as she kept him down with a hand to his chest, gentle.

Steve was definitely aroused, pulse racing and unable to sit still under her.

He never once laid his hands on her, waited until she gave him permission to do so. It was part of their pact, their dynamic Steve had once told her.

They could equally give and receive, however Diana discovered Steve enjoyed receiving just a bit more.

She pressed her hips down softly, feeling Steve's constrained erection tenting in his pants.

“Diana,” he whispered, an unspoken plea in his tone, “please.”

“You must tell me what you want, Steve.”

Diana rolled her hips softly, setting a smooth and controlled rhythm as she rubbed herself on him. Steve liked this, had told her so before, when she gave herself pleasure from him, took it for herself…

Steve licked his lips after exhaling, a shaky and fragile sound that hid a moan.

“I’m yours.” He whispered, that precious rouge color high on his cheeks.

Diana smirked and gave a thoughtful hum, hand trailing down on Steve’s chest until she could rub her palm over the pert nipple under his shirt, already hard.

“You _are_ mine.” She agreed, trying to pull out of him his request. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted him to tell her, to ask for it, beg her.

Gentle fingers circled his clothed areola, round and round until she pinched his nipple between two fingers and tugged.

Steve’s jaw dropped, eyelids fluttering shut, and chest arching up towards her hand as she moved it further and further, finally letting her grasp slip and release the sensitive nub.

“You are also so beautiful, all mine to have.”

Diana took her other hand to the other side of Steve’s chest, rolled her thumb there over Steve’s nipple until his cock was twitching against her backside.

“ _Diana_ ,” he gasped, hips bucking shortly.

Finally, Diana pulled away, gave Steve a reprieve while she pulled his shirt off, leaned down to spare him an open kiss.

How could she not? When Steve moaned her name so pretty? When he trusted her more than enough to take control?

Her tongue teased his own, coaxed him to try and take over the kiss before she would grind down him yet again and send him gasping, moaning softly into her mouth and letting her have him.

Diana sat up, licking her lips as she pressed a soft finger to Steve’s own lips. His eyes glittered with the firelight as he stared up at her, pupils blown out large and dark.

“Suck.” She commanded, letting two fingers tap his lips. With no hesitation did he open for her, allowing the pads of her fingers to run over his tongue and coat themselves with his saliva.

Of course they would not need it, oil sat within reach on their nightstand, ready to be used.

But Steve enjoyed suckling on her fingers, listening to her breathe softly and quickly as she rocked against him and felt his wet mouth.

Soon Diana had moved once more, impaitent, taking her fingers away so that she may begin to drop her armor.

The clasps came undone quickly, clothes and hard armor falling to their floor with a muted thud as she undressed one piece at a time. She made sure Steve was watching, keeping his eyes on her.

Diana’s breasts were already glistening with sweat, softly rising and falling with each of her hurried breaths. Steve wanted nothing more than to press his lips and tongue over her body, to cherish her, to show how perfect she was.

He finally turned his eyes back up to Diana’s and the furrow between his brows made her joyous, knowing that he was battling with his own pleasure to not struggle, to not touch her, to not shut his eyes and _feel_.

After her gauntlets were carefully placed to the side she began to undo Steve’s pants, tugging both those and his underwear away. A small bead of precum oozed to his hip, following a jerk of his cock.

Diana loved that Steve was excited, just as excited as she was. She reached down and took him gently in her palm, gave a gentle stroke upwards before thumbing over his wet slit.

His breath came out in a whoosh, head falling back against the pillows as he groaned.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Diana said, voice firm, dominating.

Steve shivered before he opened his eyes again, looked down to meet her eyes.

“Y-Yes, Diana,” he gasped, blinking against the pleasure.

Diana gave Steve’s cock a few more gentle strokes before pulling away, reaching over him to grab the strap-on tossed under the pillows.

In no time she had the harness secured onto her hips, the smaller end on the inside easily slipping into herself. It was no bigger than the dildo itself, attached. But it was shorter than the end Steve would be receiving.

When they had first tried it out, both of them had been a little apprehensive, Diana because she did not understand the necessity of such a contraption, and why it should look so strange, and Steve because it was the only woman he had dared to ever ask to do for him.

Of course, there had been some fumbling accidents, easily laughed over after the fact. And it became something Diana wanted to integrate more and more of in their sexual life.

Diana took the oil onto her fingers and brought them down between Steve’s legs, circling them smoothly over his skin to help the slide before she dipped in one finger.

Knowing that the stretch was a bit uncomfortable she did her best to make quick work of slicking him up from the inside, working her finger in and out of him while rubbing over his walls.

It took no time at all before Steve was asking for more, and Diana obliging.

She eased in a second, slender finger, gently easing them apart on the draw out. Steve gasped against the pillows, hips unable to press down her hand much more than the pillow under his back and hips would allow.

Diana ensured Steve would be properly stretched, adding a third finger with a bit of resistance. Steve grunted, hips jolting away before he rocked back to meet Diana’s hand. She used her other hand to softly take his cock and stroke him in time to her fingers.

Her own hips moved softly against the dildo inside of her while she pleasured Steve. Her pussy tightened when Steve moaned again, much louder as she curled her fingers against his prostate.

“Diana!” Steve repeated over and over, begging for her to hurry before he came.

In response she tightened her hand at the base of his cock, looking down at him as she said, “You will do no such thing without my permission.”

Steve’s cock twitched at the demand, but he still nodded in understanding, biting down on his bottom lip as he always did.

“Please, fuck me, Diana.” He begged, fingers tugging on the sheets by his head. He was desperate for it, for Diana to be closer to him. He wanted her against him, their skin to touch, to share their heat.

As Diana continued to look at him, carefully spreading the oil over the dildo after taking away her fingers, Steve squirmed.

“ _Princess_ ,” he begged softly, head bowed but keeping her eyes, “I want you. I need you. Please.”

To Diana, there were no sweeter words. She took her hands away from his cock so that she could guide the dildo into him, slowly pushing in.

Steve’s head once more fell back to the pillows and Diana followed, hovering over him so that she could kiss away his moans and soft noises.

When she felt their hips touch, press together finally, she pulled away, gently brushing sweaty hair from Steve’s forehead to look at his eyes better.

“I love you,” she whispered, waiting until he returned those words before she began to move.

Her thrusts did not remain gentle for long, allowing Steve to adjust for a few moments before she began to chase, too, her own pleasure.

The end inside of her rolled deliciously over the sweet bundle of nerves inside of her as she pulled her hips back, and it elicited soft moans and gasps from them both when she pushed forward.

With ease, Diana took Steve by the hips and raised him up further, feeling her orgasm tight in her belly. Warmth slipped down the inside of her thighs, making a mess of Steve’s own as well.

Steve’s gasps and moans grew louder, muffled only briefly by the clench of his jaw before Diana had his hair clutched in her fingers tightly.

Her other hand moved to Steve’s cock, giving him a gentle squeeze before jerking him off.

The bed rocked with each of her powerful thrusts, the room echoing with their skin coming together. Diana’s breasts pressed against Steve’s chest, their sweat slick skin heating up more.

Diana felt her thighs begin to tremble, chest growing tight with each gasp.

Even as that wave grew she did not stop her hips, continued even past it. She cried out against Steve’s shoulder, stomach tightening and eyes squeezing shut as she came.

Her tightened grip easily sent Steve over as well, her thrusts keeping him sensitive from the inside as he came over Diana’s fingers and his stomach.

Steve wanted desperately to hold onto Diana, to hug her close as they both came but he knew we was not allowed. He could only clutch at the pillows and groan, gasp with every thrust that Diana gave, drawing both of their orgasms out to the fullest.

Finally, Diana stopped and eased the dildo out of Steve gently before taking it out of herself and unstrapping it, pushing it to the side to take care of later.

As she caught her breath, Diana eased her clean hand up Steve’s trembling arm. As she drew to his fingers she uncurled them from the sheets and intertwined them with her own.

Diana gave his hand a small squeeze before kissing his forehead, and then his brow, his temple, his cheek, and finally his lips.

“You did so well, Steve.” She murmured, keeping her voice quiet. Her words were met with a pleased hum, Steve turning his head to kiss her back.

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes, tangled up in each other as they came down from their orgasms.

Diana kept an eye on Steve, ensuring he was alright, that he kept his eyes open and on her. Between whispered praises and soft touches, Diana eased Steve back to himself, out of his fuzzed head and hazy state.

Steve cupped a hand behind her head when his eyes had finally cleared, pulling Diana in for a searing kiss.

He gently rolled them over, laying softly above her until she squeezed his arm.

“We should wash up.” She suggested, smiling up at him.

Steve took a moment to nod, distracted by Diana. Her hair was fanned out on the pillows, still holding perfect curls and a soft glow from the fire. Her face was bright, eyes equally so and full of adoration it had Steve’s breath catching.

Her lips were parted softly, smooth and pink and Steve couldn’t resist kissing her again.

In a smooth motion, Diana had rolled them over again, settling onto Steve with a laugh. She did not allow him to kiss her again, sitting up quickly before slipping off the bed with grace.

She extended a hand to Steve, pulling him to his feet when he had taken it.

They bathed together, settling into the warm water after quickly rinsing away the grime and sweat in a brisk shower.

Diana leaned her head back to rest on Steve’s shoulder, kissing the sharp of his jaw before pulling his face to meet hers.

“I am lucky to have you, Steve Trevor.”

Steve smiled at that, touched their foreheads and took Diana around the waist to hold her close.

“You will always have me, Diana Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read this, please leave a kudos or a comment, or both ;), if you liked it!  
> I might write more if there's enough love for this hehe...


End file.
